Black Yoshi
Black Yoshi & The Evil Neighbour is a story that came out on March 9th 2019 by InternetProblem under his studio, InternetProblem Pictures. WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence and very disturbing scenes viewer description is advised! Synopsis Black Yoshi is in double trouble as Moony Unfunny moves next door. Story Black Yoshi: So Mario, what's going on? Mario: Nothing much Jeffy: UH UH UH Mario: Jeffy, stop Jeffy: Why dad? Mario: Cause it's annoying Jeffy: Alright dad, you're the boss InternetProblem: Bad news, Moony Unfunny is moving next door. Black Yoshi gets triggered Sunny Funny: WAIT MY ENEMY? InternetProblem: Yes Rh390110478: DO WE NEED A LAWSUIT? ArthurFistMeme: This is not about things we got into trouble for at school it's about Sunny Funny's enemy moving next door. Goodman: I hope Moony Unfunny pays me for his/her Car Payment, House Payment, Bed Payment everything mkay. Sunny Funny: Man that's a lot of payments! Goodman: Yeah ma'am I love money! Mario: Why? Goodman: I need to have every expensive thing in the world before I go to sleep forever. InternetProblem: Dude, what's you're problem? Goodman: MR SLEEP PAYMENT TIME! InternetProblem: Why? Goodman: No, not you it's Jeffy. Jeffy: What I thought it's my dad. Moony Unfunny: Can't wait to move in! Rh390110478: She arrived! Black Yoshi: God dammit Jeffy: I can't wait to make out with her 2epicworlds: Ew you're not 17, you're 14 too young to date. InternetProblem: No, what's wrong with you Jeffy? Jeffy: I love her! Black Yoshi: She's unpacking the boxes I can hear! Moony Unfunny: No not Sunny and her boyfriends! Sunny Funny: Excuse me, there just friends not boyfriends. MarioFan2009: True, true Black Yoshi: Now that Moony has officially moved in, what are we going to do? CuldeeFell13: We must go to war! InternetProblem: Sure but it might take me 10 chapters I want this to be a single chapter story. Rh390110478: Why don't you put in a lot of effort into the war? InternetProblem: Rh, You may have 6 hours of free time writing fan-fictions just like MarioFan2009, I don't have much free time writing fan fictions as you two. MairoFan2009: Oh Moony Unfunny: What do they mean by war? OcelotGuys224: None of you're business! InternetProblem: That's it all of us V Moony Unfunny! Moony Unfunny: That's it! 2epicworlds: Fight! MarioFan2009: Taste my orange bombs! Moony Unfunny: Get it cause of you're orange hair! MarioFan2009: No, that's all I could think up for the bombs! KAPFan9876: Well taste my gun! Moony Unfunny: Why would I want you're gun in my fucking mouth? InternetProblem: OMG! We got a cuss! Moony Unfunny: Bitch better have my iPhone X Rh390110478: So taste my Sunny gun! Red Bird: Well I have my army here! Sunny Funny: Thank you for arriving! Yellow Bird: I'm flying to stop! Blue Bird: I can clone! Moony Unfunny: More bitches seriously? Bomb: If the other birds die I'm gonna blow Black Yoshi: But then you will have 9 more life's in InternetProblem's Fanon Universe All the angry birds except bomb die CuldeeFell13: I think we need to blow Bomb: Yeah Moony Unfunny: Oh my fucking god! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: This is fine InternetProblem: NANI? 2epicworlds: That's what you get for moving in! Black Yoshi: Yeah you die Moony! Goodman: So there we win! Jeffy: Yeah dad we won! Mario: Yes! Black Yoshi: That was a evil but short war. Goodman: Going to the news! Jeffy: Yeah can't wait to hump some cheerios! Mario: Gross The end! Trivia *This is the 1st time Jeffy calls Mario dad instead of daddy. Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Angry Birds Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes